


Always Remember to Lock the Door

by CitricContent (Cyangarden)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kind of post-S6 AU, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but pidge felt it more, the castle wasn't destroyed, their fantasies came true, they're also a tease to one another, they're both embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/pseuds/CitricContent
Summary: After a long day of science and diplomacy, Pidge is looking to unwind in her own special way, little did she know, she forgot to lock her bedroom door. And an unexpected guess joins her.





	Always Remember to Lock the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @NinaFujisaki, @Canadiantardis for doing a beta of my first smut fic and helping me with the writing. Thank you to @GirthMan for also doing a beta and helping me 'spice' up the fic and working on the summary that I forgot.
> 
> Here's my first smut fic and I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a late silent night in the Castle Ship. The paladin of the green lion, Pidge, has just left the laboratory for the day and went into her room to prepare herself for her own “Me Time”. Being in a constant stressful work environment was something she had gotten used to and with years of experiencing the stresses of space, it usually doesn’t affect her that much. However, she had been suffering more with how the team was busy with performing multiple diplomatic runs before finally heading to Earth. It didn't take long to realize that a “special” routine she was already doing could help her relieve the tension of the last few days.

She had set up a projector beside her bed, which displayed stealthily taken images of a special half-naked Cuban boy with chestnut hair and cocoa butter skin, her fellow Paladin of the Blue Lion, Lance. Pidge wasted no time stripping off her clothes and turning the lights down low.

Pidge absorbed the images of him into her mind to start building her own world. While a small part of her hoped that Lance would actually finger her or maybe even give her some special oral love. The rest of her knew it would be too unlikely, so the next best thing was her fantasies of him

The imaginary Lance began to rub her slit, trying to build up her arousal before switching to his fingers and softly thrusting them inside her entrance. In reality, she moved faster with her fingers and her liquids started to gradually leak. Her breaths became ragged and she closed her eyes harder to deepen the fantasy the fantasies she had. In her fantasy, Lance fingered her with a grin, looking into her eyes, asking her how she’s loving it. Her fantasy changed to Lance slowly licking her, intentionally teasing her and she ended up shouting her begging to let her cum as if he was there.

Meanwhile the real Lance was enjoying a glass of water before going to bed. On his way to the bedroom, he heard something unexpected from Pidge’s room.

“Lance! Lance! Please!”

He panicked thinking she was having nightmares again. He had comforted her a couple of times before when he had found her outside her room and they sometimes slept together if it was that bad. This had become a reoccurring thing and they knew what to do to calm and comfort each other.

Lance tried knocking but after not getting a response he opened it manually, but Pidge didn’t hear her door open since she was busy engulfing herself in her own fantasies.

When he went inside, Lance barely registered the projected pictures of him plastered on Pidge’s wall as he was too concerned with Pidge’s safely

He approached her bed and he was not prepared for he saw. Pidge wasn’t wearing anything, and she was touching herself. Lance’s mouth and eyes were wide open, and he couldn’t look away from her.

Suddenly looking back at the pictures, it suddenly clicked in his brain. Pidge. Katie Holt. His secret crush. Was masturbating to him.

It didn’t add up in his mind before that of all the materials that she could have used, it was photos of him. He felt flattered but also a bit concerned as to how she got them.

Pidge noticed through her closed eyes that a shadow was over her and she opened them to see why. She saw Lance gaping at her. All the arousal she built up suddenly disappeared in embarrassment. The fact that she was caught by none other than her crush but also saw her _collection_ was mortifying to her. She tried to cover herself using the blanket, but it was too late since he saw her everything. All she could do was blush in shame and yell.

Pidge shouted at him, “Lance! What the quiznak are you doing here?!”

“I-I thought you were having nightmares and I thought I should help you!” Lance stuttered to come up with an answer.

She kind of believed him since it had happened before but those times she wasn't naked. However, it baffled her that he got in her room. “How did you get inside? I thought I locked it!” She must have forgotten in her haste to get off.

“I knocked on the door to get your attention. when you didn't answer I opened it myself. I was just...worried.”

 “Thanks for the concern I guess.” Her voice got weak at the end.

Pidge folded her knees to her chest to further hide herself and to wallow in her humiliation. She was supposed to get _mad_ at Lance, but her embarrassment got the best of her. She couldn’t even look at him even though he’s facing away. She’s more concerned about her dignity than telling Lance that what he did was _wrong._

He then turned towards her, seeing her covered body and she was staring at her feet.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked.

“Go ahead.”

“When you were…..m-masturbating, were you….mayyyyybe…..thinking about me?”

When she thought her dilemma couldn’t be any worse, he just had to drop that one question. She knew that there’s no way of denying it, “Yes.”

He quietly said, “Ohhhh,” but he still had another question, “And when you’re masturbating, do you ALWAYS think about...me?”

She wished the ground would swallow her instead of being tormented with more questions. But she couldn’t just be quiet, “I was. I’m sorry.”  She said, thinking he was uncomfortable with what she did.

He was alarmed when he heard her say that. “Hey, hey. Don’t say sorry. I was the one that burst in on you. I should be the one apologizing,” he also noticed her face was red. He needed to do something, so he decided to pull the trigger on his secret.

“You know, this might sound weird but…..I do it too. I fantasize about a girl, a girl I’ve known for a long time that’s cool, brilliant, and above all, amazing.”

Pidge’s insecurities for the better of her thoughts as all she could think about was Lance making a move on Allura in his fantasies and completely forgetting about the friendship he had with her in favor of Allura.

“It’s you….Pidge,” then he quickly added in a whispering voice, “Just minus the pictures.”

Her head snapped to look at Lance, “Wait, what?!”

He looked distressed because he knew it might be a mistake and this would be the one that would destroy their relationship instead of fixing the awkward situation. He had to apologize to her, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!! I shouldn’t even have said that. No! I shouldn’t even have those thoughts. I was just trying to make you feel better. I understand if you’re mad at me now. You can hit me if you want.” He looked away from her again bracing for the punch

She was astonished by what he told her. She understood having fantasies, but it was about her?! She had butterflies in her stomach. She had to act since he was assuming things again. “No Lance! I’m not mad at you. I was just surprised that it’s….about me. I guess it’s kinda fair that we found out about each other’s secret?”

He didn’t expect that to be her answer and he felt a bit relieved. He thanked her, “I’m just glad that we’re gonna be okay.”

The two were then dead silent, they didn’t know what they should do next and it was getting awkward again. However, Lance thought of an idea that had a low chance of happening and he might get lynched by her and potentially by the team if they found out. But this was perhaps the only time where he could say it, “Hey, Pidge?”

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna….I dunno….make our Fantasies come true?” he shyly suggested and winced as the words came out of his mouth.

“What do you mean?”  She asked slowly.

“Do you want to….try touching each other?”

Her eyes widened, her heartbeat skyrocketed. It’s possibly the only time he’d offer something like this and she wanted it.

“OF COURSE!” She realized she sounded too eager, immediately getting flustered and tried to save face, “I mean, you can if you want.”.

“Are you sure?” This is exactly what Lance wanted but he still didn't expect this answer from her.

Pidge nodded, got out of the bed with the blankets still wrapped around her body while he wondered what she would do. She walked towards the door to lock it properly this time and adjusting the lights where it’s just bright enough to see each other.

As she walked back to her back, she accidentally tripped on the blanket surrounding her, but before she faceplanted, Lance was there to catch her. They stared into each other's eyes without realizing he was holding Pidge in both arms. Despite being as red in the face as a tomato, Pidge couldn't help but snark at Lance “My Hero”, causing him to blush.

In response, Lance carried her bridal-style towards the bed while she was blushing the entire time. He rested her by the headboard of the bed, adding pillows for maximum comfort and pleasure.

 She began to unwrap herself from the blanket, her body now exposed. She wrapped her arms around her chest, hiding her breasts. He watched what she did and assumed she was insecure about her body.

Contrary to what Pidge thought, Lance appreciated all kinds of sizes, and he found her boobs cute. He opened his mouth to tell her such when she spoke first. It was a request.

“Lance, could you be naked too?”

“I can do that.”

Lance stripped until he was left in his boxers. He glanced at Pidge before taking them off and she moved her hands from her chest. He reassured her, “Don’t hide them, alright? Your body is gorgeous. I love it.”

He turned his focus to her boobs and then at her already wet entrance and. He’s happy that he’s right about her having a cute body. His manhood started to stand.

Pidge watched him get aroused, noticing that he’s shaved just like she was. Pidge always found pubes distracting, she wondered if Lance thought the same thing.

She attempted to compliment him back, “I think your penis is cute,” she giggled.

Lance’s face pales in dread at her reaction, thinking she was making fun of his dick, where in fact she was amazed by it.

 He sharply called her out, “PIIIIIIDDGGEE!”

“What?! I complimented you.”

“That’s a compliment? It sounds like you were making fun of it! Also, you don’t get to call it a…‘penis’, it feels like I'm getting a weird medical exam.”

“Well, I wasn’t! I thought it was a compliment. I found it interesting how you got erect. And what do you mean by weird? It’s just the technical term.”

“Ok ok, I believe you.”

“If I’m being honest Lance, I think your penis is impressive.” She raised her eyebrow proudly knowing that would help him get back to full mast.

Lance eased up and his arousal came back even stronger than before. Though he was still bothered by that “penis” comment. He thought he could help teach her how to spice her bed vocabulary.

Pidge moved towards him, wanting to see his penis up close, contemplating to whether she should touch it or not.

“You can touch it if you want,” he stated shyly as Pidge eyed him up and down.

Pidge carefully used her finger to poke the tip before moving towards his shaft. His cock throbbed, she could tell that he liked it. She then used her palm to fondle it, noted how stiff and smooth it is. Lance liked her curiosity about his cock, but he had to stop her since she was going in too much.

“Pidge! Wait wait wait!!!,” he cautioned.

“Yes?” Taking her hand off.

“if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if I could go down on you first?”

She got back onto the bed and leaned back showing her body to Lance and he moved up close to the edge. He knelt in front her, gazing into her eyes thanking Pidge for her silent agreement.

 

Lance placed his hands on her shoulders, gently gliding them downwards towards her elbows and liked how smooth her skin. He placed his hands on the sides of her stomach then, lazily sliding them upwards to grab her sides, causing her body to tremble. He used his thumbs to slowly feel her breasts, he moved up and down and that produced a gasp from her.

He then cupped her breasts, they fit his hands perfectly and were remarkably soft. Lance moved Pidge’s breasts in a circular pattern which made her give out a weak moan. He was enjoying her reactions and he stepped it up by rubbing her nipples. A small fire ignited in her. She was loving every moment of it. Pidge was so happy she said yes to Lance

He removed his hands and positioned them down her thighs. She knew where his hands were going next, a pang of nervousness hit her as a question crossed her mind.

“Are your nails cut? I just want to make sure.”

“They are.” He was aware from his _research_ that having long nails while fingering girls was a really bad idea.

Lance gave Pidge a look before he began using his thumb to stroke her slippery pussy and gauged her reaction. He immediately received a moan from her and he switched to his two other fingers, feeling more of her delicate flower. He increased the speed of his stroking to get more from her and the response he got was the juices leaking out. He hoped that meant she was lubricated enough for him to start the fingering.

He carefully inserted his two fingers, trying to explore her insides, feeling where he could move and enjoyed her warmth and softness. When he found the right spot, he started to thrust at a moderate pace. Her blinking got slower, breathing hitched and gripped the sheets. A smile on his face at how he was making her feel good.

He asked how she was liking it. “How am I doing?”

She smiled back, “You’re doing great.”

He gradually slowed down his movements before pulling his fingers out. Her grip loosened, and she looked at him.

“I’m going to do something else, okay Pidge?”

She nodded, trying to figure out what he had planned.

Lance moved back a bit to lower his head on her thighs. He gave her a look again before proceeding.

He gripped her firm, muscular butt, extended his tongue towards her pussy, and gave it short and slow licks upon contact. He tasted her liquid that formed up which he found to be a bit salty, but he kind of liked it. He flicked his tongue faster and longer, savoring her juices. He delved in trying to get deep in her entrance to greatly increase her pleasure. The fire inside her intensified and spread throughout her body. She thought how magical and majestic he was with his tongue. Pidge could feel the fire inside her becoming stronger and stronger.

She gulped, “Lance! Faster!”

He had a devious plan and suppressed his laughter at how evil it was, but it would be a great surprise for her. He’s just waiting for the right moment, continuing his pace.

She was so close, she could feel it coming out, any moment now. She closed her eyes and prepared to stiffen her legs. But all the arousal that built inside her suddenly disappeared again.

Lance suddenly stopped with no apparent explanation with a grin plastered to his face.

“Lance! I was close,” she huffed. “That was so meeeeeeaaaaan!”

He crawled towards her stopping inches from her face. “I have a surprise for you though,” he growled

“The surprise was not letting me cum?!”

“Not really, but you’re gonna love it.”

“Then do it!” Pidge whined as she rubbed her legs together. “I’m….right on the edge here!.”

Pidge’s hungry voice prompted him to go intense. He lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders and again, eating her out voraciously as her but this time, he knelt lifting up the lower half of Pidge’s body, allowing his tongue and fingers to dive any deeper. He had taken no time in bringing back her flames of desire, invigorating her needs. More juices leaked from her, which he delighted captured in his mouth. He inserted his fingers again adding to feed her needs.

What was happening finally registered in Pidge’s mind, Lance fingering and eating her out? This was way better than what she came up in her fantasies. She couldn’t believe the boy she had been pining after for years was pleasuring her even greater than what she could have ever imagined.

He shortly shifted his fingering to find her G-spot. It was a bit harder since he was eating her out, but he managed to do it. She wailed out upon his stimulation, her body weakening and madly howling “Ah” at him. She desperately needed the release.

She begged him, “LANCE! LANCE! PLEASE!”

He eyed her and then went back to focusing at her entrance, intensifying his passionate actions. With one last lick and flick, she was finally coming. A white blinding sensation entered her vision and her body experiencing a firestorm she never experienced before. She bucked her hips upwards, crying out the pleasure and releasing more juices.

Lance removed his fingers, but he continued eating her out. He couldn’t stop as if he needed to eat more of her.

Once Pidge’s orgasm was over, her body still trembled, her legs shaking and her lungs running out of breath from the overstimulation he’s giving her. He withdrew his mouth shortly, giving a look to her distraught face, delighted by her expressions. She seemed wasted from what he did to her judging how she lazily blinked her eyes. He helped her body pull down, so she could lie down.

He ogled at her messy form, observing the curves she had, taking an eyeful of her elegant body. He lied down on his side and lazily traced his finger on her abdomen. She turned his head towards him with her biggest smile, seeing some liquids covering his face.

“How was it?”

“It was magical, Lance. That was an excellent surprise.”

He’s glad she liked it, “Yeah.”

They continued gazing until Pidge giggled.

He raised his eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just feeling so happy right now.” She peeked at his cock, seeming that it needed some care too. “You know what could make it better?” She got up, crawling by his hips.

“Playing with your joystick.”

“Really, Pidge? A joystick pun?” resting his back by the headboard like what she did, thinking that it’s at least better than what she originally called it.

“Well, it’s a stick that’s filled with joy.”

“Hmmmmmm….I guess you’re right.” Lance humorously pondered before smiling at Pidge. “Have I ever told you how much I love your brain?”

Pidge blushed deeply from his praise, but it quickly disappeared when she turned her attention to his cock. But before proceeding, she asked him.

“Do you want me to get the lotion?”

“It’s alright. You don’t need to. Just don’t go too hard.”

She wrapped her hands around it in an instant, slowly moving  her hands up and down. It seemed like she was straight to the point. She used her other hand and carefully fondled his balls, knowing to be carefully since she could hurt him if she’s too fidgety. Lance’s hunger for her deepened, wanting more from her. She stopped her fondling his balls, but she made her hand on his shaft move faster. A small bead of precum was forming at the head of his cock, signifying his preparation for a release. She then used her thumb to attempt to rub his tip, unaware that it’s a sensitive spot which caused him to raise his hips.

“Not yet!” Pidge commanded him, placing her other hand on his stomach, pressing it down to prevent him from bucking.

Lance’s eyes widened at what she just said. How much of a Domme could Pidge be? The idea turned him on even more than he thought.

More traces precum leaked out of his cock, falling down his shaft and some reaching on her hands. She noted at how slippery it was and it must mean that he’s getting there. She stopped her actions, removed her glasses and quickly positioning her head at his needy cock.

Before she began, he spoke up, “Pidge, if I cum, you might not like the taste of it right now, so just pull back if I’m close, okay?”

She nodded and flicked her tongue from the base to the tip, tasting the precum. It was a bit salty though she was okay with. She gave his balls some few licks too but she focused on his shaft and tip, savoring the taste of his skin. She got up a bit and hovered, her head above his cock, opening her mouth and slowly taking it in.

The warm feeling melted him, and he looked at her focused face pleasuring him. Lance had an amazing realization that the girl of his dreams was down there, swallowing his dick heatedly. Pidge’s mouth was oozing out a mixture her saliva and his precum which just helped lube up his cock. His hips gave out some weak thrusts, and he quietly began to moan and gripped the sheets. He was close, she knew it too.

However, she wanted to try something. She formed a hypothesis that delaying an orgasm then being stimulated again would produce a better experience. She also wondered if stacking up delayed orgasms would provide a massive one if granted. She filed that one for an eventual _experiment_.

Lance warned her, “Pidge! I’m close!”

She immediately pulled out, grinning at him. He cried as his release gradually disappeared, feeling disappointed that she blocked him.

He frowned and yelped at her, “PIIIDDGGEE!”

“I want to try something.”

“Is this revenge for my ‘surprise’ earlier?”

She playfully responded, “Maayyybeee.”

“You’re a cruel girl you know that?”

“Look who’s talking. You started it.”

“Fine. Point taken.”

She instantly dived in at his cock to make him feel better. She maneuvered her tongue to aid up the stimulation he needed for a release again. She tasted more precum coming and she was amazing how responsive he was. Lance grabbed on to her head, thrusting his hips to help her go deeper. Just before he came, he removed his hands, so she had a chance to pull back. He suddenly felt high, immersing himself in bliss. He loudly moaned her name, bucking his hips up and down and sprayed his seed.

Pidge removed her mouth just in time, but some still went into her mouth though she didn’t mind it. Maybe it was something she could get used to. Most of his seed ended up covering her face and she kind of liked it.

Lance collapsed, breathless and swimming in this new formed joy. Pidge was in front him, admiring her work and just enjoying looking at him in general.

Opening his eyes, he saw her face covered with white, sticky marks and seeing her giggle at him. His seed looked right on her. He guessed she liked the load being blown on her.

Pidge asked, “So, how was it?”

“You do wonders with your mouth and your tongue is way more flexible than I thought.” He joked, “it definitely beats my hand.”

They giggled.

“You made my fantasy come true,” she reminded him.

“Well, I like helping you out.”

“Thank you for this, Lance.”

“No problem, Pidge.”

He gazed into her amber eyes.

“Your eyes are beautiful Pidge. They’re like a sunset.”

“Thank you, no one told me that they’re pretty,” she blushed, especially that it’s Lance that appreciated it.

“Well, I’m the first then,” he smiled.

They stared at the ceiling, processing the fun they did.

“Pidge?”

“Yeah?” She turned towards him

He requested her, “Can I stay here for the night with you? I….can’t sleep, that’s why I was up.”

“Of course, Lance. There’s more pillows in the drawers below the bed.”

She stood up to get a towel in her bathroom to wipe her face while he got to  the pillows. When he stood up, he noticed how messy the bed was.

He complained, “Ughh, I guess we made a bigger mess than we thought.”

“Don’t worry, we can clean it in the morning,” she suggested casually, “besides, we can use your room next time.”

“Next time?” Lance was surprised to hear this from her, and so assuredly too.

Realizing what she told him, she shyly clarified, “I mean, if it’s okay with you.”

“I’m okay with that. I want to do it again.”

She smiled at his response.

She settled beside him, snuggled by his chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. He reached his arm around her back. He stared at the ceiling, relishing the joy they experienced tonight. It’s something he won’t forget.

Pidge could barely contain her excitement at all the new things they were going to experience together. It was going to be a great new adventure, and she couldn't wait to start it.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome comments, criticism and reactions!


End file.
